Drabbles
by serpent-reine
Summary: A series of strict 100!word drabbles, very loosely based on the alphabet. Slash RoyEd
1. A

DISCLAIMER: If FMA belonged to me, RoyEd would be canon, darlings.

**Alchemy**

Edward was essentially a romantic sort of guy. Cheated out of a proper childhood, Edward showered love on the few people he cared for, transmuting roses, little robots and once even a baby doll for Elysia. Hugh had taken that as encouragement to flaunt his photos, but Edward didn't really mind.

But Edward never gave Roy anything.

Their love was enough, elemental – like _metal_ and _fire, _and Edward didn't want Roy to have anything that had been altered; alchemy was a tricky thing, and besides, nothing was better than Edward in his pure unadulterated form.

Especially in bed, of course.

* * *

_Suggestions for any drabble – whatever alphabet, whatever situation, whatever muse are welcome. Just – just stick to RoyEd okay? _


	2. B

**DISCLAIMER**: RoyEd. Not mine. Capish?

**Books**

If there was one thing Roy never, _ever_ allowed someone to do, it was step inside his personal library. He wasn't going to share his sanctuary.

The morning after he took Edward in during a storm, he had found the door to the library ajar. Rushing in, he saw Edward sprawled across the antique table, fast asleep. His automail hand was curled protectively over a book – _his_ book.

Roy found himself stroking the boy's silken cheek gently, drinking in the sight of quiet, _pretty_ Edward.

Edward could be found frequently in Roy's library after that, even when it wasn't raining.


	3. C

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't advocate smoking. – oh. _That_ disclaimer. Must I say it? Really? Can't you let me retain my delusion for just a few seconds longer?

**Cigarettes**

Edward was not a smoker. He had seen too much of the world and its casual cruelty to engage in deliberate self-destruction. He thought Roy had, too, and that his alchemy fulfilled his need for salvation, but the bitter taint of smoke clung stronger to him everyday.

Soon it was an ubiquitous appendage, and Edward resented how he was being replaced so easily – it should be _him_ touching Roy's sculpted lips, damn it! Paper burned into ash, littering the growing distance between them.

One day Edward reached for Roy through the smoke after a nightmare, and felt nothing but air.


	4. D

**DISCLAIMER**: Only pure pleasure is derived from this.

**Dance**

The first time Roy invited Edward to dance, Edward punched Roy in the face for his trouble. He was no _girl_ and if Roy thought he was just because he had long hair and was of a – petit stature, he could damn well find himself one.

That was before he realised what the dance meant.

Soldiers never said _I love you_ because those words create something concrete their destinies can stomp on and destroy; words that peeled away their denial, rendering the imminent loss so much rawer.

That's why Roy and Edward let their dance do the talking for them.


	5. E

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own FMA, you know why? Because I recently _bought_ a copy of Book 12 in French, and no author has to _buy_ their own book, right?

**Evidence**

Edward hasn't heard Roy say he loved him yet, and he doesn't want to, because love is a tricky thing; he thinks with nothing between them the end, whatever it is, will not be painful.

He forgets that every time Roy kisses him good morning despites his morning breath; every morning Roy adds three drops of honey into his coffee; evenings when they ate al fresco and Roy willingly samples Edward's 'cooking'; each night they woke up, shivering, in each other's arms, it was proof of their love, and nothing they say – or do not say – can change that fact.


	6. F

**DISCLAIMER: **Last I checked, King Bradley was still the Fuhrer, so I assume that means I haven't miraculously gain ownership of FMA overnight.

**Fuhrer**

When Roy became Fuhrer, Edward decided that it had to end. They couldn't keep their relationship under wraps indefinitely, and the ravaged country needed a focused, wise Fuhrer – whom they supported.

So Edward decided to leave Central. The last time Roy saw him was four months and thirteen days ago.He wasn't counting, he was _praying_.

Then three years later, Edward was back. Roy was waiting for him in _his_ office the next morning.

That night, television channels all over Central were broadcasting images of their Fuhrer desperately kissing one of his ex-State Alchemists, before setting his cloak on fire.


	7. G

**DISCLAIMER: **Ce ne sont pas de moi.

**Gold**

When Roy heard Edward had transmuted an entire cart of tailings into pure, solid gold, he felt something dark tug near his heart. Gold, he knew, was an important commodity in his plans; into the right hands it pulled the right strings, and he wanted to trick Edward into re-transmuting it under the guise of official documentation.

Somehow he couldn't find it in himself to lie to Edward – insult, scold, manipulate, tease yes – but he couldn't lie, not to hi-m, and under the sun he found Edward's hair looked inexplicably like spun gold.

Later he discovered it felt infinitely better.


	8. H

**DISCLAIMER: **I think the dates are a little screwed; I checked the internet – apparently, Roy was born in 1885, and he's around thirty years old in the manga, so I'm giving them seven years or so to get together.

**Home**

As the saying goes, home is where the heart is.

Edward was a good father. He was patient, gentle and since his family was still shorter than him, he never throws one of his famous tantrums. He came back for dinner and tucked the kids into bed. This was what Rose wanted, really, so she kept quiet and sent the kids over to Alphonse's house every New Year's Eve.

Edward loved his family, but still he went, year after year to lie next to a nondescript grave.

Roy Mustang

1885 – 1922

Home, always

Edward wanted to go home, too.


	9. I

**DISCLAIMER: **I've run out of ways to impress upon you readers that FMA doesn't belong to me (so how come you knew that already?), but nevertheless, the fact still holds true.

**Initials**

Roy knew what the initials engraved inside Edward's pocket watch meant. The first time he'd heard of it from Alphonse, when Edward was fighting for his life after an ambush by Scar, he made a vow to give his full-hearted support to the two in their quest.

The second time, it was Edward who seemingly casually mentioned it to him, and Roy found extending his promise to include Edward was much easier than considering the implications of that revelation.

The third time, Roy made yet another promise to take care of Alphonse and his family, swearing on Edward's empty grave.


	10. J

**DISCLAIMER: **I know I cheated, haha.

**Jeune** French for_ Young)_

The sun was happy and Edward particularly bright, so Roy decided to bring him to the amusement park. It was a small one, and not very original, but they didn't mind. Roy wanted to win something for Edward; the idea of Edward holding a large teddy bear was irresistible, and Edward wanted to prove his prowess on the rollercoaster.

Then the woman at the ticket booth tried to sell Edward a youth ticket, and this time, his curses tasted different because through his fury Edward could see all the demons he'd tried so hard to vanquish resurfacing in Roy's eyes.


	11. K

**DISCLAIMER:** AHA NO DISCLAIMERS NEEDED KEITH IS ALL MINE.

**Keith**

Roy was away in Central so Edward took the chance to snoop around his house for skeletons inside his closet – literally.

Edward transmuted the lock on one closet into a pretty rabbit, intending it as a present for Roy. Then he saw what was inside the closet.

There were pictures, millions of them; framed, tattered, decorated, in photo albums and they all included a smiling, _short blond-haired ocher-eyed boy_ called Keith – with Roy. Edward didn't need a mirror to see the resemblance.

Roy came home to a little silver rabbit in front of an unlocked cupboard in an empty house.


	12. L

**DISCLAIMER: **The design of the light is mine. As for the rest …

**Light.**

The light over Roy's desk was ancient, nearly as old as the room itself, and definitely older than the mahogany desk.

It had seen many things; Roy's indolent perusal of important documents, his lazy scrawl across parchment as Edward raged at him for something neither of them remembered, the first time they _fucked, _hard and fast against the desk, so goodEdward came shuddering, his braid threaded gold against Roy's hand.

The time Roy and Edward parted, because Roy had to send Edward across the country hunting down Scar, and he refused to send Edward to die as his lover.


	13. M

**DISCLAIMER:** Not mine, not mine.

**Man**

The fact that his existence was nothing more than a suit of armour does not bother Alphonse much; he does miss certain _human_ comforts, but although Edward routinely defends his perceived humanity, Alphonse accepts that he is not a normal man. Yet he knows enough.

He sees how Roy pushes Edward away because he's afraid he'd be yet another cause of his heartbreak, and that Edward distances himself from Roy because he thinks he is only a detour for Roy, and somehow humans have things more important than love. Alphonse doesn't understand that, and he thinks he doesn't want to.


	14. N

**DISCLAIMER:** I know repetition is a cool literary device, but asking me to constantly emphasize the fact that I don't own FMA is taking it a _little_ too far, you think?

**Nice**

In Roy's eyes, Edward was reckless, loud, argumentative, determined, passionate, fiercely loyal, short-tempered and _short –_ everything but nice.

Nice was strolling in parks in twilight, moonlit dinners on rocky ledges, making love in silk, touring exotic places, and _getting married_; Edward didn't know the meaning of stroll, said dim light spoilt their eyes and Winry was still developing metal organs, didn't see the point of sleeping on satin sheets when they had to change it _everyday_, got into trouble everywhere he went and the very idea of the last was preposterous.

But then, who needs nice when they have Edward?


	15. O

This is to take the place of Chapter O.


	16. P

**DISCLAIMER: **The colour isn't mine, either.

**Purple**

Purple was such a non-colour. It was awkward; too dark, too light, too heavy – everything that Roy and Edward weren't.

Edward had hair the colour of sunlight, eyes of molten gold. Roy's hair melted in the night, smoky silver eyes gleaming in the dark. At night, the colours merge into a dark, rich purple, streaks of red and blue staining their tangled silhouettes.

Purple also symbolized royalty, and mystery. Roy occasionally let Edward _top_, and Edward sometimes concealed his fear that every time he left for another _assignment_, he might not return.

Faded purple is also the colour of mourning.


	17. Q

**DISCLAIMER: **If Roy and Ed were mine, I wouldn't be here, tapping away at my keyboard. I'd be _with them._ Not that way, of course. Really.

**Question**

The Gate was a sacred portal between two alternate worlds.

"In exchange, you need to erase all his memories of me – can you?"

"Ah, but that is not the question. Do you want me to?"

Edward saw his lover's scarred visage in his mind, and felt a familiar hand of pain clench around his heart.

"It is not a question of want, but a matter of need."

The Gate was also a barrier between two lovers; one silent among people he once knew, one happily married except at times at night when he felt he was missing something – or someone.


	18. R

**DISCLAIMER: **Nothing is mine. Nothing, you hear? Unless someone decides to spare me enough loose change to purchase the copyright? No? Pretty please? Also, any ill-will in the drabble towards religion is completely unintentional, and I apologise in advance for it.

**Religion**

Roy didn't believe in religion. As an alchemist and a soldier who had seen too much of the world, he was not inclined to pledge another part of himself to an external power when already, so little of himself was free.

Still, every Sunday as he walked past the church to Edward's house and heard the church bells ring, he thought the air felt slightly different, and the silver watch in his pocket inexplicably lighter. The people entering the Church seemed happy, the way he was around Edward and he thinks he doesn't need religion, after all; he has Edward.


	19. S

**Subordinate**

Being a subordinate means being willing to obey all commands. In the Military, having loyal subordinates was a precious commodity.

Roy knew he had excellent subordinates. Although Havoc was a deplorable gambler, Fuery a chain smoker, and Hawkeye had drawn her gun on him _many_ times, when it came down to the crunch, they would do anything for him – even abandon him to save themselves, if he asked.

Edward, however, would never do that. Somehow, he would twist Roy's commands so that he was effectively being ordered _not_ to leave.

Edward had never been his subordinate. Edward was – well, _Edward._


End file.
